cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuto Tatsunagi
Takuto Tatsunagi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit. He is the organizer of the Asia Circuit tournament and is the chairman of Tatsunagi Foundation. Takuto is the top of the Tatsunagi financial group as well as the host of the Vanguard Fight Circuit. He later becomes the main antagonist in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker while possessed by Void. His vanguard circle is rainbow, with black line while reversed. Biography Takuto first appeared in the anime in episode 57 during a flashback of Ren's history as Ren was having a Vanguard battle, Takuto was part of the crowd watching the battle. He made his first real life appearance in episode 66, He was having a cardfight with Kai who called Dragonic Overlord and attacked but the attack was blocked and Takuto said that he could not win with that kind of power, he proceeded to call the grade 3 card, Great Silver Wolf, Garmore and then a bright light appeared, after that Kai found himself back at the fighting table but Takuto was nowhere to be found, he wondered if it was a dream. Later he met Aichi at Card Capital and posed as a someone who just started playing Vanguard asking if Aichi wanted to teach him the rules, which Aichi did, When he noticed that Takuto was using a Gold Paladin deck Aichi asked if it was a new clan and he said it was but in return jokingly asked if the Royal Paladins clan still existed confusing Aichi then the same thing happened when he revealed Blaster Dark, after Takuto got a critical trigger and separated the effects Aichi began to have doubts whether or not he was a new player. After Aichi rode Blaster Blade Takuto said it was too old school and that he was at his limits, he then proceeded to ride the same grade 3 card he used against Kai, suddenly Aichi found himself on the planet Cray looking over the army that was built with the results of his fight against Ren, Takuto appeared and explained to Aichi how the army was raised to fight the dark power that was threatening Cray, then lightning was shot from the clouds and it hit Dragonic Overlord, Blaster Dark, and Blaster Blade, the leaders of the 3 leading clans. He continued to explain that after the leaders were gone, the army lost the will to fight. Takuto told Aichi that Cray needed a new power, one that could go beyond the limits with the ability called Limit Break, just like with Kai earlier Aichi found himself back at Card Capital with Takuto nowhere to be found but his deck was now a Gold Paladin deck. In episode 67, he makes another appearance on the screen as he mentions about the Vanguard Fight Circuit he is holding in Singapore. In episode 98, it is revealed that the reason he created the Circuit was to gather strong leaders to help Planet Cray. Using the circuit, he gathered teams of cardfighters to fight among each other to determine which teams would be the leaders of Cray. In the end, Teams: Q4, New Asteroid, S.I.T Genius, and Dreadnought were chosen to lead Cray in its fight against the mysterious force that had appeared. He explained that the three clans; Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kagero teamed up together to drive the evil force away. They were able to drive the force away for a short time, but the main leaders; Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord were captured and sealed away in a different dimension. With the leaders gone, the army disbanded and most were, in turn, sealed away as well. Knowing that he needed help, Takuto went to Earth to seek out the strongest teams to be the leaders of Cray to help destroy the evil force. He opened the gate to Cray and the teams went forward. Before any of them made their way through, they were all stopped by Team Dreadnought. Takuto asked Leon what he was doing. Leon responded that none of them were capable of leading Cray and that he alone was the only one needed. In episode 99, Takuto was taken aback from what Leon had said. He told Leon that he had betrayed the other clans by doing this. Leon, in turn, told him that by using Earth for finding help and along with using the Circuit, he turned them into his pawns. Saying that he would not be one of Takuto's pawns, Leon used the power bestowed upon him by the evil force to weaken Takuto and blow away the others in different directions. Aichi and his friends, Kamui and Misaki, were blown away with Takuto. After Kamui helped Takuto up, Takuto explained what Leon had done. He told them that the mysterious force that came to Cray was called the Void. The emptiness of the Void is what fueled its power, and it had covered almost half of Cray at that point. He also explained that the Void was the one who sealed away the Aqua Force in the first place. The other clans tried to help the Aqua Force, but couldn't due to the power of the Void being too strong for them. The clans, in turn, gave up trying to help the Aqua Force in order to strengthen themselves for what was to come. Takuto explained that Aqua Force traded away the three main clans; Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kageros to be released from the seal. Aichi couldn't believe that Leon and the Aqua Force would do that. Takuto then used his last bit of strength to return Team Q4's memories to them. Aichi then remembered everything about his Royal Paladins and the journey he took with them. Aichi explained that Blaster Blade would always be there for him and so will everyone else. A bright light then came and created a card in the palms of Aichi's hands. Aichi responded that Blaster Blade is guiding them to where Leon is and Kamui along with Misaki followed Aichi as he led them to Leon. Takuto was surprised at how a Vanguard and a human had such a strong bond. He hoped that Aichi and the others could help Cray as he laid down to rest. In episode 104, it is revealed that Takuto was a host for Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel when he released Blaster Blade and saved Cray from Void with the power given by Aichi. Later, Takuto no longer had the mark on his head when he handed Team Q4 the Circuit Trophy. After the Circuit ended, he had Team Ultra-Rare attend school to live normal lives, letting them use his last name. When Kourin was thinking about the Vice-Captain for the Cardfight Club, Takuto suggested she should try out, playfully teasing her. Takuto played a visit to the Cardfight Club when they were having a picnic, introducing himself to Naoki and Shingo. He then comments on the lunch Kourin made, mentioning that she worked really hard on it, much to her embarrassment. Later when Team Dreadnought joined them, he explained that he invited them. In episode 127, Takuto was possessed by a mysterious entity. When Kai went to see him and ask about what happened to Naoki, Takuto explained things to him before revealing that he has been "Reversed" and challenging Kai to a fight. He manages to win after telling Kai about how Link Joker could help him stand a chance against Aichi and Ren. Takuto later watches Kai Reverse Tetsu and Kenji, allowing them to Reverse other fighters, which he is pleased by. After Kourin Reversed Kamui, he sent out a message that only Cardfighters were capable of seeing. He begins to explain about Link Joker and how it grows stronger with every Reverse Fighter, then goes on to explain the Gates uses to consume the earth. In episode 154, the real Takuto appeared from a mirror that was brought by Leon to help stop the Reverse process on Aichi after he lost to Kai. By helping Aichi activate his PSY Qualia, the possession was postponed but not completely stopped. Takuto warned Aichi not to fight as the Reverse within him would awaken all at once and would put his body in danger. Takuto then left with Leon to face his Reversed self and Kai. In episode 155, Takuto and Leon were greeted by Reversed Takuto who locked Takuto and sent Leon to fight a Reversed Leon. After Leon defeated his Reversed self, Takuto was freed and then challenged his Reversed self, vowing that he would win. He managed to unlock his units using Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors's Limit Break, but still loses due to Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios's auto-win Ultimate Break and gets absorbed by his Reversed self. In episode 158, he has Kai fight Ren while he and Aichi watched. However, in Episode 159, near the end of the match he begins to question if he has control over Kai when Kai rides Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth", a card he has no knowledge of. In addition, after Kai defeats Ren, he orders Kai to defeat Aichi, but Kai refuses as he had done so previously, so he decides to fight Aichi himself, and then fight Kai to remind him who is in charge. In episode 161, after Aichi managed to undo the locks that Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios Aichi manages to defeat the Reversed Takuto, which in turns destroy the black rings around Earth as well as draw the Link Joker units that had come through them to go back. However, in an attempt at revenge, Reversed Takuto tries to take Aichi with him but is stopped by the real Takuto who was freed by the defeat and brings his Reversed self through the portal after thanking Aichi, Suiko, Rekka, and Kourin for everything. In episode 186, it is revealed that followed by the defeat of Reversed Takuto, Takuto's body lost its purpose as Void's host and Void's very essence (the seed) passed on to Aichi's body in order to survive and ensure Link Joker's return in the future. In Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah, Takuto reveals that he is brought back due to the powers of the Origin Shrine in order to find an appropriate Vanguard to awaken Harmonics Messiah and stop the Deletors and Planet Brandt from destroying the Earth and Planet Cray. Trivia *Takuto is the first person to have the ability to give others the power of PSY Qualia. *In Season 2, both Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel and Takuto share the same vertical green bar mark on their foreheads. *He has two twin maids, who both look very young. *Takuto shares the same voice actor as Gao Mikado from Future Card Buddyfight, during season 1 and 2. *There is some speculation among fans that Takuto is the earthly incarnation of Ezel, kind of like a reverse-avatar. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:PSYqualia Holders Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters